Unmarred
by Lady Lilly
Summary: The war didn't happen. What are the G-girls and boyz like? r+r


Unmarred  
  
Summary: What if the war never happened? Several characters are OOC because war hasn't screwed up their lives.  
  
Disclaimer: No duh.  
  
Prologue:  
  
AC 175  
  
The assassin who was to kill Heero Yuy (the real one) got ran over by a car when he was crossing the street. (^_^); (I know it's lame, but let's say he got flung in the air and went splat and got ran over later by a lot of trucks.) Since Heero Yuy didn't die, the universe of Gundam Wing as we know it, was knocked way out of whack.  
  
Part 1:  
  
AC 182  
  
*Peacecraft Palace*  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft watched his little sister play in the gardens. Casing after a butterfly, giggling madly.  
  
"Hey, Milly, wanna play?" Lucretia Noin, his friend popped up. He nodded and they rushed off to find something to do.  
  
*L1 Colony*  
  
"Oi, Odin, hurry up!" Odin Lowery said to his adopted son. A young ball of brown tackled him. He ruffled the two year old's messy hair. Together they walked down the street.  
  
*L2 Colony*  
  
Helen Maxwell gazed fondly at her two year old son. Duo yawned and sleepily opened his violet eyes. Her husband came in, holding a bottle for their little bundle of joy.  
  
AC 190  
  
*Some large city in the Alps*  
  
Triton Bloom saw a girl sitting on a bench, kicking her legs, obviously bored. She had blonde hair, gray/ blue eyes and a pale complexion.  
  
"Hi, I'm Triton Bloom, are you waiting for someone too?" he asked he rarely played with kids his own age, his parents concentrated on his education and so, he spent most of his time bent over a book. This looked promising.  
  
"Yeah, my dad's been in that store forever!" she pointed to store near by, "I'm Midii Une," she smiled at him. He smiled back. That was the start of a beautiful friendship…  
  
AC 195  
  
*L5 cluster; AC195*  
  
Merian snuggled up to Wufei. She had proven her self to Wufei after she protected him in a gang fight. They had gotten along perfectly after that. She had a surprise for Wufei! Last week, she had taken a pregnancy test, the test read positive, tomorrow was their first anniversary! Boy did she have a surprise!  
  
*L4; Winner Mansion*  
  
Quatre R. Winner looked boredly at the night sky. He yawned and went to bed. He didn't care if he was supposed to draw a picture of the sky, he didn't want to.  
  
*Earth; Romerfeler Mansion*  
  
Dorothy Catalonia sat on her suitcase and waited. This afternoon she was going to visit her best friend for two weeks! She couldn't wait, she and Relena hadn't seen each other for months! A maid came in and curtsied.  
  
"Mistress Dorothy, your ride is ready," she informed Dorothy. She whopped and ran for the door (Dorothy, not the maid.).  
  
*OZ Private Academy for the Aristocratic*  
  
Anne Une, Treize Krushrenada, Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucretia Noin sat a large, circular table, waiting for their meal to arrive. It was a double date in celebration of their passing of the finals this year.  
  
AC 196  
  
For some weird reason, most of the G-crew were going to visit/ come back to Peacecraft Palace for something.  
  
*PP (Peacecraft Palace)*  
  
Relena and Dorothy watched a few of the kids hanging around. Most were here to check out the Peacecraft Academy, which both Relena and Dorothy already attended. Some of the others' parents were here for diplomatic reasons.  
  
The Chinese couple was leaning against the large window facing the large lake, which Relena liked to go swimming in. They were browsing over what looked like a catalog for baby stuff. The braided boy tried to start a conversation with a silent lump staring off into space, he wasn't succeeding. seeing that the other boy still had not moved at all, for the last thirty minutes. A short blonde girl was joking with a tall green-eyed boy, who was obviously her boyfriend. A blonde boy was silently sketching the view from the window he was sitting by. A violet haired girl, reminding Relena of Noin, her bother's girlfriend, was scribbling in a notebook.  
  
A maid came in to show the new people around. Dorothy and Relena decided to follow along.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
A/N: For those who haven't read Episode Zero, the war messed up everyone's life. I'm listing the differences and why and some other stuff.  
  
*I just made Heero (Odin in this) the Odin Lowry's son. I'm too lazy to come up with a new family.  
  
*Duo's parents are Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. Same reason as Heero.  
  
*Trowa's (triton) parents died in a terrorist attack. No war, Triton still has his parents.  
  
*I think Midii's problems have something to do with the war.  
  
*Quatre gained a sense of self-being after meeting the Maguannuats. They were a rebel group. In this story he never met them and is still a spoiled half lifeless brat.  
  
*Wufei's wife Merian died during an OZ attack. I think the EZ Wufei is way cooler.  
  
*Oz is just an academy for aristocrats. I'm really lazy.  
  
*Dorothy's reason for being so bloodthirsty is in episode forty something. Without that driving force she became some one like Relena. 


End file.
